Switch me!
by bjeveryday
Summary: What do you think would happen if Miroku and Sango switch bodies!?!Will they learn to get along in the end?Probably not!
1. The Old Switcheroo!

Switch Me!  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey! This is my first ficcie!So I hope you like it!  
  
this is thinking  
  
Sango woke up and she felt as if something was wrong.She looked around at her team and she noticed that there was two of her!  
  
Sango:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody wokeup quikly when they heard Sango screaming!  
  
What the hack am I doing in Sango's clothes!?Miroku exlamed  
  
Oh my gosh we must have switch bodies!Sango said looking at the robes she was now wearing  
  
Inuyasha what are we going to do?Kagome said as looking at Miroku and Sango  
  
Miroku: I like this *gropes his new bodies bottom*  
  
Inuyasha:How am I suposed to know what to do!?!?!  
  
Sango:Miroku stop groping me!*throws boomerang*  
  
Miroku:I'm not groping you I am groping my female bodie!  
  
Kagome:Miroku did you just hear what you said?  
  
Miroku:Let me rephrase that!  
  
Sango:Let go of my butt!!!!!!  
  
Shippo:Kagome I am hungry!  
  
Kagome:I know but we have bigger problems at the moment.Inuyasha go get Shippo a candybar out of my backback!  
  
Inuyasha:Why should I he never did anythibg for me!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha...SIT!  
  
Inuyasha:AAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Sango:AAAAAHHHHHH!!!Miroku quit looking down my shirt!  
  
Miroku:Mmmmmhmmmmm!  
  
An hour later and Miroku (in Sango's bodie) is all tied up, and a young women walks up to Sango.  
  
Young Women:Miroku!!Hey I have decided that I will bear your child!  
  
Sango:Uum I am not....  
  
Miroku:*interupts Sango* Well how long will you be here?  
  
Young Women:Uum do I know you?  
  
Miroku:Yes it's m..  
  
Sango:This is Sango!  
  
Miroku:Yes I am Sango!  
  
Young Women:Well my name is Cantar!So what do you say Miroku?  
  
Sango:Uuh...well I would but Sango is my uuh woman!Yeah that's it Sango is my women!  
  
Everybody but Sango, Cantar, and Miroku:*sweatdrop*  
  
bjeveryday:Well that is all for now!I hoped you liked it!Remember this is my first fanfiction!The next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. The begining of choas!

Switch Me!  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay this story is off to a ruff start so please review and tell me what I can do to make it better!Thanks!Ooh and if you will please read my little brothers story called A New Saiyan!His pen name is jtjdbz!Okay on with the fiction!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku:*looking at Sango with his little hlf smile*  
  
Cantar:Well Miroku I will be in the village for a couple weeks if you change your mind.I am in a cottage not very far from here!*kisses Sango (in Miroku's bodie) on the cheek*  
  
Sango:o.0 Y yeah okay!Whatever...  
  
Miroku:*says like a women and starts to pretend to cry*OH!Miroku I can't belive you!I thought we were in love, and now you are talking to her!*throws boomerang at Sango*You are so INSENSEITIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *countinues crying*  
  
Cantar:Is she always like this?*very confused*  
  
Sango:Well she is well out of character today!I will have to knock some sense into her!  
  
Miroku:Oh baby you know you like it when I act like this... well myself!  
  
Cantar:Remember the offer is always open.  
  
Sango:Uuh yeah!  
  
Cantar:*leaves still very confused*What was that?!?!  
  
Sango:AARRGGGG!Miroku was that suposed to be me!!!!!!!????  
  
Miroku:*back to normal*Yeah so what?!I was being exactly the same way you always act!  
  
Kagome:*whispers to Sango*Yeah I think he means himself!  
  
Sango:*snickers*Isn't that the truth!  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku you do know that they are scheming on something embarising to do to you know right?  
  
Miroku:Well I am Sango the demon extermanater or should I say Sango the demon extrem man eater!  
  
Inuyasha:I wish me and Kagome would have switched places!I would have tought her how bad it felt to be sit!She would never sit me again!  
  
Sango:*on oposite side of the room with Kagome*So that's what we're going to do right?  
  
Kagome:Right!  
  
Kagome and Sango:*look at Miroku*^___________^YES!  
  
bjeveryday:writing this is so much fun!I hope you like this chapter better I do!I will update on Monday because I am going to Kansas City for a night! 


	3. Party at Cantars! kinda

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:I read my e-mails and I noticed I got a well two reviews so I decided that I should update!Thanks for the review AxI I wasn't thinking anyone would like it!Please read and review on my brother jtjdbz's story!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------last time the girls were planning to do something terrible to do to Miroku and now you will find out what that certain something was!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*in the middle of the night*  
  
Kagome:*whistpers*Hey Sango are you ready?  
  
Sango:Yeah!What about you?  
  
Kagome:I have been ready all day!  
  
Sango:Good!Let's get started!  
  
Miroku:*turns over an stars talking in his sleep*Cantar I want you!  
  
Sango, Kagome:Hehe!  
  
Sango:You're going to have her all right!  
  
Kagome:We better hurry up before someone hears us!  
  
Sango:Right!*gets dressed in her demon extermanater outfit*  
  
(A.N. remember Sango is in Miroku's body!)  
  
Sango and Kagome:Let's go!*walk over to Cantar's hut*  
  
Kagome:I will hide over there by the window!*hides behind a bush and looks inside the hut*  
  
Sango:*now showing a lot of Miroku's skin in her extermanater outfit*I will do my best!*walks in hut*  
  
Cantar:Miroku!Uh what are you wearing?*very, very, very confused*  
  
Sango:Oh I am just wearing my new onsambal (A.N. did I spell that right?)*then sits on the floor*  
  
Cantar:What do you mean onsambal!?!?  
  
Sango:Yeah you have a problem with that!!??*gropes herself*  
  
Cantar:*more confused than ever*WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango:Well I am very proud of myself!I killed a spider and that took a lot out of me!I almost died!So I am suporting myself!  
  
Cantar:What happened to you?I..I mean when I first meet you, you were so so charming!But now!*burst's into tears*  
  
Sango:Well all I know is that when ever I cry it messes up my mascara.You should stop if you still want to be looking half way decent.*starts putting on mascara*  
  
Cantar:*lifts her face from her hands and looks up*And now you're giving me makeup tips?!?!?!?!GET OUT!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*continues to cry*  
  
Sango:Okay I have to go to meet Kaede so I can tell her how to get rid of all of those wrinkles!Oh and you should try this!*hands Cantar a jar of cream*  
  
Cantar:Really?!*reads label*  
  
Label  
  
Do you look like you just cut off your face with a knife than take this cream and look fifty years younger!We promise!  
  
Kagome:*still watching*Yes she gave her the cream!^___^  
  
Cantar:*finished reading label*GET OUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*burst into more tears*  
  
Sango:Fine I was just trying to save myself from looking at you!*leave*  
  
Cantar:*throws chair at door*AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
bjeveryday:This is my all time favorite chapter!It was so enjoying!Remember read my brothers Dragonball Z story called A New Saiyan and his penname is jtjdbz!Thanks I hope you like it! 


	4. Finding Her Out!

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Wow!This is better than I thought it would be!I figured out that I haven't been doing disclaimers!So here we go!  
  
Disclaimer:Okay I don't own Inuyasha because if I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome:That was great Sango!Have you planned on doing this before?  
  
Sango:Well I didn't plan it but I did wish it could happen!Hehe!  
  
Kagome:*yawns*Well I am getting sleepy so we better get going.  
  
Sango:Same here!*yawns an stretches her arms out*  
  
*That morning*  
  
Miroku:Hey how about we go eat some breakfast from Kagome's backpack!  
  
Sango:Sure but I want to eat outside today.  
  
Inuyasha:We finally have a place to sleep in for a couple of days and you want to eat outside!!!!!!??????  
  
Sango:Yeah why not!?!?  
  
Kagome:I think that sound like a good idea!I mean it's a wonderful day!  
  
Inuyasha:Shut up!I don't want to eat outside!That is a stupod idea!A really stupid idea!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome:*says sweetly*Inuyasha I didn't know you felt that way.Do you want to know how I feel?  
  
Inuyasha:What?!*surprized he wasn't sat by her*  
  
Kagome:Well Inuyasha...sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!*rams into the floor*  
  
Miroku:I do agree with Inuyasha.I mean I did have to spend all the gifts that we got from the villagers in the last town that we visited!  
  
Sango:Well I don't care I am eating outside!What about you Kagome?!  
  
Kagome:Yes and so are you Shippo!  
  
Miroku:Well we are eating in here right Inuyasha!?  
  
Inuyasha:Right!  
  
Kagome:Well you aren't eating any of my food!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha:Never mind!  
  
Kagome:That's what I thought!  
  
Sango:Let's go I'm starving!  
  
Everyone else:Me too!  
  
*during breakfast*  
  
Inuyasha:I love this stuff!*shoves millions of noodles in his mouth*  
  
Everyone else:*says sarcastedly*We know!  
  
Cantar:*looks at Sango*I hate you Miroku!I never ever want you near me again!  
  
Miroku:What!!??  
  
Cantar:Sango stay out of this!  
  
Sango:*whistpers to Kagome*What do I say?!  
  
Kagome:*whistpers a reply*I don't know he wasn't supposed to find out!  
  
Sango:Uh what are you talking about?  
  
Cantar:Stop making fun of me!You know very well what I am talking about!  
  
Miroku:What are you talking about??  
  
Cantar:AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG!!  
  
Everyone but Kagome looks questionably at Sango!  
  
Sango:Ahehe!  
  
Kagome:Uh well it's none of your business!  
  
Miroku:What do you mean none of my business!!??She was talking about me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango:Well I payed Cantar a little visit last night.  
  
Miroku:SO?!  
  
Sango:Well I dressed up in my extermanater outfit and pretended to be you and I made you scared of spiders!Oh and I insulted her looks!  
  
Miroku:WHAT???????!!!!!!!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bjeveryday:I don't really like this chapter that much but I had to make it for it to make sense!So that's that!Please review so far I am getting good review so keep'em comin!BYZE BYZE! 


	5. First Kiss!

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Okay this is a little disturbing but I like it so I hope you will to!Oh and I would like to thank my biggest fan Axl for making me feel good!I love the reviews that you people write for me!I want to write another humor fic so if you have any suggestions please send them in!Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
last time Sango was busted!And we left off with Miroku screaming no really long and loud!  
  
Sango:Well I am going to umm uh do inside and stay away with Miroku.Bye!  
  
Kagome:Miroku are you hypervinolating?!Will you be okay!?  
  
Miroku:*hypervinolating*Yeah *breath* I *breath* think *breath* so *breaths* never *breath*mind!*passes out*  
  
Kagome:Someone has to give him C.P.R!  
  
Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha:What's that!?  
  
Kagome:Uh Oh!I guess I have to do it since I am the only one who know how!And the only one who knows what it is!  
  
Inuyasha:What ever it is you better start!  
  
Kagome:*Yeah that's what he says now*(A.N.**thinking or doing)Well here it goes.*takes big breath**leans in and breaths breath into Miroku's mouth*  
  
Inuyasha:KAGOME!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sango:Get off my ma...my my bodie!  
  
Kagome:*lifts her head up and says*This is how you do C.P.R.!Trust me I took a class!*continues*  
  
Inuyasha:That's not C.P.R!Thats kissing!  
  
Sango:Yes that's kissing!  
  
Miroku:*wakes up and notices what Kagome is doing**wraps his arms around Kagome**starts making out with her*  
  
Kagome:*trys to get free**struggles*MMMMM MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Let go of Kagome!  
  
Sango:Shippo don't look!!!  
  
Shippo:Don't worrie I'm not!  
  
Miroku:MMMMMMHHHMMMMM!*starts groping Kagome*  
  
Kagome:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*still trying to get free*  
  
One hour later.....  
  
Miroku:*still kissing Kagome*  
  
Kagome:*finally gets free**hair is all messy and so is her clothes*MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Miroku:But you were kissing me Kagome-chan!Oh and I love you too!  
  
Kagome:I wasn't kissing you I was giving you C.P.R.!  
  
Miroku:Call it what you want Baby!  
  
Kaome:o.0 And since when do you call me Kagome-chan!  
  
Miroku:Since our little experiment!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha kill him!  
  
Inuyasha:It's your fault!And just think that you were kissing Sango!  
  
Kagome:That's even worse!No offense!  
  
Sango:None taken!  
  
Miroku:*takes Kagomes hands*Will you marrie me?I mean that meant a lot to me!  
  
Kagome:0_o Uh well...I...uh....someone else likes you more than me!Trust me!  
  
Miroku:Is that a no?*gropes Kagome*  
  
Kagome:YES!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:She said YES!  
  
Kagome:I said you to i that a no!  
  
Miroku:Sure!  
  
Inuyasha:I hate you monk!And I won't help you with revenge on Sango!  
  
Miroku:I am ahead of you on that!  
  
Kagome:*blushes*I just relized that that was my first kiss!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
bjeveryday:What did you think?I liked it!Well the next chapter will be up soon!Thanks for reading Switch me!I don't know why I said that! 


	6. Miroku's Sweat Revenge!

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:This should be a good chapter to read!I think so anyway!Remember I am thinking of writing another humer fic.so send in any idea's that you may have!You willbe given credit on it for your idea!Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer:Okay first of all I don't own Inuyasha and second of all neither do you so thats why I hate writing disclaimers all ready!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*late at night*  
  
Miroku:Revenge is sweat!*get up and takes all of the clothing on him**goes outside*  
  
Sango:*wakes up for a sec. and fals back asleep*mmmmmm.  
  
Miroku:*Knocks on every mans door and says*Hello I am Sango the demon extrem man eater!Do you feel like you need extermanating?*bats eyelashes*  
  
Every man:Sure!  
  
Miroku after every man:Hentai!!*wacks him with Sango's boomerang*  
  
Everyman after Miroku bashes them with boomerang:WHAT!!???You were the one offering!  
  
Miroku:I never did such thing!You are so..so...insenceitive!!!!  
  
Every man:No no I mean you are so beautiful!And what a body!  
  
Miroku:Is that all you care about!!!!!!!????????!!!!!?????????  
  
Every man:NO NO I UHH YOU ARE...OH FORGET IT!*goes in their hut*  
  
Miroku:WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every Man:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:Fine!*goes back to the hut and gets redressed*I wonder if those are real?!?!*looking at Sango's body before getting redressed*BEAU-TI-FUL!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bjeveryday:What did you think?I really liked it but I think Sango's idea was a lot better!Thanks and please review!BYZE BYZE! 


	7. HE DID WHAT?

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Well my friend Courtney really likes it!Her user name is CkelleyK well that's what I think it is anyway!If you want to make sure just go and read the reviews!Well this is the chapter where Sango finds out what Miroku did for revenge!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!BUT!Someday I will!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!That was fun!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha:WAKE UP YOU BAKA HOSHI!(A.N. Baka Hoshi is stupid monk)  
  
Kagome:I wonder what's wrong with Miroku!He's usualy the first one awake!  
  
Inuyasha:Well he probably wants you to makeout with him again!  
  
Kagome:SIT!!I didn't makeout with him!!!  
  
Sango:Hurry up Inuyasha!We have to get him up!  
  
Inuyasha:I KNOW!MIROKU GET UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Miroku:mmmm!*turns around and goes back to sleep*  
  
Inuyasha:Ge.....  
  
Sango:*interupts Inuyasha*GGGEETT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!*throws boomerang at Miroku*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo:*sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku:MMMMMMM!  
  
Sango:I SAID NOW!  
  
Miroku:What time is it!?  
  
Sango:Acording to Kagome's watch it is 4:30 P.M.!You know NOON!(A.N. sounds like me!)  
  
Miroku:Well I had a long night last night!  
  
Inuyasha:Doing what baka!?!?  
  
Miroku:Uh...well..I..couldn't sleep!  
  
Shippo:Sure you were!I woke up and saw you sneak out so I decided to follow you!!I saw what you did for revenge!  
  
Miroku:*looks very frightened because of what Sango would do when she found out what he had done**thinks:Oh no!What am I going to do!?*What are you talking about?!(A.N. Hey that's the same thing Sango said!)  
  
Shippo:You know!I mean how you....  
  
Miroku:*covers up shippo's mouth*Uh how I told everyone how wonderful you are Sango!  
  
Shippo:MMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Kagome:Miroku let go of Shippo!  
  
Miroku:Anything for you darling!*lets go of Shippo and blows a kiss to Kagome*  
  
Kagome:*dodges kiss*  
  
Kiss:(A.N. I know a kiss isn't anyone but I have to tell you what happens after Kagome dodges it!)*misses Kagome and goes right to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!YOU STUPID MONK!DON'T BLOW ME KISSES!!!*whispers to himself*Lilac!  
  
Miroku:Oops!  
  
Sango:HE WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MIROKU YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:He told you all ready!?  
  
Shippo:Yes!She needed to know!*runs over to Kagome*  
  
Sango:*changes into her demon extermanater outfit**starts chasing Miroku*I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Miroku:*starts running towards Kagome's bike**sits on her bike*I am going to use this Babe!*starts riding bike away from Sango at full speed*  
  
Sango:Kilala!(A.N. or in Japan Kirara)*gets on Kilala and starts chasing Miroku*  
  
bjeveryday:HEHE!What do you think will happen to Miroku!?I can't even wait!!Please review!!*thinks:That means you too COURTNEY!*Thanks! 


	8. Lots of sitting and scotch tape!

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:It has been awhile since I last put up a new chapter!Sorry!I haven't been getting any reviews latly!You don't like me anymore!At least Courtney has an exuse!She was sick ,but everyone else doesn't like me!WAAAHHH!!!!!Ok anyway here is the chapter!Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:Ok I do not own Inuyasha or Kikyo, Jaken, Naroku, and Sesshomaru would be dead!And for Kikyo well she would be permanalty dead!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*The next day*  
  
Miroku:All covered in tape that Kagome lent to Sango*MMMHHHHHHH!!MAMOME(A.N. He was trying to say "Help Kagome!")  
  
Sango:He looks like his is in a cocoon!I mean were is his head?!(A.N. When I said covered I meant everywhere!)  
  
Shippo:Kagome, will Miroku be okay?Because Sango hurt him really bad and then she put that stuff on him.  
  
Kagome:I think he will!And what if Sango and him change places!I wonder if she will be in pain!  
  
Inuyasha:All I know is that we haven't even looked for any jewel shards ever since they switched bodies!I want to find some before we have to leave!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha....  
  
Inuyasha:I know sit...*lays on the floor in the position he gets in after Kagome says sit*  
  
Kagome:Well that's no fun!*looks away*And why do you always judje me?!I mean it's not very nice!What if I was going to say you're right or something like that?!Huh huh!!  
  
Inuyasha:*stands up and bends over infront of Kagome*BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY THAT!!!!YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sits down like he always does*  
  
Kagome:*starts to cry*  
  
Inuyasha:What?!Are you crying?!No don't cry!I hate it when you cry!Stop stop!Come on!I didn't mean it!  
  
Kagome:Stop lying!SIT!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to the ground*AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome:You deserved it!Air head!  
  
Inuyasha:You're the air head!  
  
Kagome:At least I know what a telephone is!!  
  
Inuyasha:What does that have to do with anything!?  
  
Kagome:Everything!  
  
Inuyasha:You call me an air head!!!You even madeout with Miroku!You practicly threw your self at him!That's just wrong!  
  
Miroku:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!MMMM'M MMM MMMM!(A.N. Miroku just say Hey that's not fair!  
  
Kagome:Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls down really hard many times*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo, Miroku, Sango:*sweatdrop*  
  
Kagome:What?!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bjeveryday:Hehe!Poor Inuyasha!Let me kiss your booboo!*trys to kiss Inuyasha*Hey come back here!I can't believe he ran away!I was thinking of putting up a new Fanfiction where you can ask the characters question!What do you think?Please tell me by e-mailing me or reviewing!Thanks!I hoped you liked it!Byze Byze! 


	9. Inuyasha's slang words!

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Hey!I am sad to say that this fiction is almost over!I was wondering if you would like me to do a sequel after this?And should I put a little romance in this one?I really need to know!I hope that at least someone reads this!Or I won't have any idea one what to do and probably won't do a sequel!So please review if you think I should!This is NOT the last chapter!Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!BUT I do own Inuyasha Dvd's!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!That was fun!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha:MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:*still covered in scotch tape*MMHH MMHHH MMMHHH!!!(A.N. he was laughing at Inuyasha*  
  
Sango:Uum maybe we should visit Keade tomorrow.She could help Inuyasha and me and Miroku.  
  
Kagome:*sigh*Yeah I guess so.But Inuyasha isn't as annoying when he is like this.Do we have to help Inuyasha?  
  
Sango:Um....have you swithched places with Kikyo or something?*confused*  
  
Miroku:MMMMMM!(A.N. He said YEAH!)  
  
Kagome:No!I would be trying to drag him to the underworld with me!*getting frustated*  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome!You may not be dragging me there but you are trying to send me there by yelling SIT as many times as posible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome:I could still be saying sit!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls deaper into the ground*AAAAARRRRRG!!!!KA-GO-ME!!  
  
Kagome:Oops!Sorry!  
  
Sango:*sweatdrop*Do you think we should de-tape Miroku now?  
  
Kagome:Well do you feel like it would be okay?  
  
Sango:Yeah.  
  
Kagome:Okay.*de-tapes Miroku*  
  
Miorku:*gropes Kagome*Thank you Babe!  
  
Kagome:Miroku how do you know about babe and baby?Oh and here is for groping me!*hit Miroku on the head with a large rock*  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha says that he watched a thing called t.v. and then he said you told him what they meant when guy called girlls that!*then points to Inuyasha*  
  
Kagome:0.o Inuyasha why do you have to tell Miroku those things!  
  
Inuyasha:You had no problem telling me!*still laying on the ground*  
  
Kagome:You're not Miroku!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:DUH!!  
  
Miroku and Sango:Duh??!!  
  
Kagome:*slaps her head*UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bjeveryday:Did you like it?I though it was okay.But it wasn't great.Please I need to know what you think about me writing a sequel!I all ready know what it will be about!And do you think there should be a little romance and if so between who?And it has to be about someone that was mentioned in the story!Thanks!And please tell me what you think! 


	10. The only cure

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever and yes I do have a reason.Well our computer got messed up and we couldn't connect to the internet.I feel so bad and I hope you will forgive me.Thanks.Well on with the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome:Well I guess we should get going and hurry up to get to Keade's hut.  
  
Sango:Yeah, but Kagome do you think Inuyasha will make it?I mean you did injure him terribly with all those "sit" comands.  
  
Kagome:*give Sango and Inuyasha a cold glare*Hmmm.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha:*back away with a scared look on their faces*Uh...  
  
Miroku:That's my woman.  
  
Sango:WHAT?!WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR WOMAN??!!??!!?!!!!!!!!!!!??  
  
Miroku:*gulps*Uh uh well she did uh well  
  
Kagome:Are you going to say that I kissed you because if that's what you are saying then you are messed up!I didn't kiss you and I am not your woman!*"I've been getting that a lot lately with Koga and everything"*  
  
Miroku:Sorry...My gosh don't get so touchy.  
  
Kagome:Speaking off touchy Miroku...could you get your hand off my BUTT!  
  
Miroku:Oh well a demon must have possessed my hand!  
  
Kagome :What?!  
  
Inuyasha:*walking ahead of everybody else**looks at Miroku and Kagome through the corner of his eye*Feh.Miroku Kagome isn't your woman!Or maybe she is.*finally turns around*I mean she did save you but all she does to me is tell me to sit!  
  
Kagome:Sit!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to ground*AAAGGG!What did I tell you?!  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo:*all start laughing*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Kagome:We're finally here!  
  
Sango:Well here goes nothing*walks into Keade's hut*  
  
Miroku:Yes!Now I can speak freely about you and me Kagome and no villagers will look at us strangely anymore!  
  
Kagome:AAAAAAAARGGGGGG!  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Keade:So Ye two have switched bodies all of the sudden.  
  
Sango:Yes.  
  
Keade:Aye.Well I don't have anything to help you fix this....Exept.  
  
Sango:What?!Anything!  
  
Keade:*snickers*Well I have heard that if two people who are in love will sometimes switch places.  
  
Sango:I don't love him!!!!!  
  
Miroku:Then why haven't I ever switch places with any other woman?You do know I love women.*pictures a vision of beautiful village women and Kagome*Mmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Kagome:*hides behind Inuyasha*W why is he staring at me like that?  
  
Inuyasha:Well he is your lover boy.  
  
Kagome*Let's go of Inuyasha's shoulders*Hmmm.SIT!  
  
Keade:You just answered yourselves.This only happens when they don't show or even act like they are the only ones for them.  
  
Sango:*slaps her forehead*What do we have to do?  
  
Keade:All you have to do is share one kiss.  
  
Miroku:Wait a minute me and Kagome kissed and we didn't switch places or anything like that.  
  
Keade:*stares at Kagome blankly*What?  
  
Kagome:*starts to blush*Hehe.*looks at Miroku angrily*I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T KISS YOU!Sheesh!*crosses her arms and looks away while blushing*  
  
Sango:And anyway I am not going to kiss him!  
  
Keade:It's the only way.  
  
Inuyasha:Can you two just kiss so we can leave.  
  
Sango:Fine.  
  
Miroku:Yeah!More kisses for Miroku.I am a real ladies man!  
  
Kagome:Shippo, why don't you go play outside.  
  
Shippo:No!  
  
Kagome:I'll give you a lollypop!  
  
Shippo:Okay!*leaves the hut*  
  
Keade:Well it's now or never.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bjeveryday:Don't worry I will have the next chapter up soon.I really hoped you liked this chapter.I think I made it a little longer than usual.Oh well.R&R 


	11. You won't lose it

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Here's the mew chapter.I really hope you like it.I will try to fix my typos for once.(That was short)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sango:I think I am going to regret this.  
  
Miroku:I am sure your will not even level up to Kagome's kiss.*blows Kagome a kiss*  
  
Inuyasha:*growls* Get on with it already!  
  
Kagome:I am soooooo embarised!*slaps her forehead then slowly wipes it down her face*  
  
Keade:Well aree ye going to kiss or do ye two choose to live each others lives forever?  
  
Sango:I miss my old body!  
  
Miroku:I would too!  
  
Sango:What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Miroku:Nothing!  
  
Sango:Well here it goes.  
  
Miroku:Hey hey hey your not going to lose THAT from just one little kiss.My gosh you move faster than I ever thought you did!  
  
Sango:EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!Your sooooo...  
  
Miroku:*interupes Sango by softly kissing her.  
  
Sango:*kisses Miroku back*  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bjeveryday:I know that was short but you know how it is!Don't worry I will update as soon as I can.I think it was kinda romantic.Don't you?Well please R&R! 


	12. Restored Finally

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Hey peeps!Sorry the last chapter was sooooooo short but I wanted to leave you hanging!Well I am going to be writing a new fanfiction after this so keep your eyes open for that.I hope you will like this chapter.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sango:*thinking:What is going on.I mean I like this!**stops kissing Miroku*  
  
Inuyasha:I'm surprised they didn't run out of breath.  
  
Kagome:Shut-up!Or else!  
  
Inuyasha:What can you do to me.Besides your just jealous.  
  
Kagome:Well I can do this!SIT!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to ground*I should have known.  
  
Sango:It..it didn't work.*starts to cry*I'll never get out of this body!*hides her face with her hands and starts crying even more than before*  
  
Miroku:Keade, I thought you said this would work.  
  
Keade:Well it should have switched ye two back to ye normal bodies.Did ye by any chance switch during the night when ye where asleep?  
  
Inuyasha:We already told you that old hag!  
  
Keade:Then ye two will switch back while ye go to sleep tonight.*stops and makes a sad face*If you're lucky.  
  
Inuyasha:Well we should be getting back to the village now.  
  
Keade:*gives Inuyasha a are you stupid look*Inuyasha, you are in the village.Do you need some medicane?Or where you born this confused?  
  
Inuyasha:AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!YOU STUPID OLD HAG!I MEAN THE VILLAGE WHERE WE HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR A WHILE!YOU ARE SUCH A B.........  
  
Kagome:*interupes Inuyasha*SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:UUGG!*falls to ground*  
  
Kagome:Well we'll be going now!  
  
*Later on that night (at the village)*  
  
Kagome:It is time for us to go to bed.  
  
Inuyasha:Feh.I don't have a bed time.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha go to bed.Now!  
  
Inuyasha:No!  
  
Kagome:Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to ground yet again*I hate you!  
  
Kagome:Now.Let's go!  
  
Inuyasha:Fine!  
  
*that Midnight*  
  
Sango and Miroku:*start to float and glow in a purplish/pinkish color*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha:*wake up*  
  
Miroku and Sango:*give off a blinding light*  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome cover your eyes!  
  
Kagome:Do I look like I'm stupid?!  
  
Inuyasha:Well I can't see you right now because I am covering my eyes!  
  
Kagome:Oh my gosh.I am surranded by idiots!  
  
Sango and Miroku:*stop floating and gently drops to the ground*  
  
Sango:*moves a bit**slowly opens her eyes*  
  
Miroku:*all of a sudden jolts straight up*  
  
Sango:Wha...I..I'm me again.*runs to Miroku and hugs him*We're back to our bodiesI've never been so happy!^____________^!0.o.MIROKU!!!*slaps Miroku*You really know how to ruin the moment!  
  
Miroku:I didn't ruin it I enhanced it!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
bjeveryday:THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!The next chapter will be the last one.This chapter was really serious.Sorry.The next one will be more funny.I will probably update the last chapter tomorrow.See you tomorrow(maybe)!And remember to R&R!You've been a great audience! 


	13. Their Love For Each Other

Switch Me!  
  
bjeveryday:Wow this is the last chapter!*tears well up in my eyes*I'm going to miss you!You all have been so great to me!*hugs*I didn't think you would like it.Exspecialy sense I just sit at the computer and type whatever comes to mind!I will be writing a new story soon.And Kikyo will be in it.*grins evily*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!Oh no!I'm getting hyper!Well that will make the story more funny!This has romance in it.Sorry for anybody who hates romance but this is my story and I want romance in it!Hhhm!And it will be funny!  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&  
  
*The next day*  
  
Sango:*thinks:Well I'm back but why don't I feel happy?Maybe it was that me and Miroku were closer then.No.I mean it's not like I love him or anything...do I?  
  
Miroku:*notices Sango staring at him*Yes I know Sango I am what every man wants to be.I'm handsom, cute, a ladiesman.What else could you ask for.*walks over and gropes Sango*  
  
Sango:Maybe a little manners!!*picks up a rock and throws it on his head*  
  
Miroku:That burns Sango.  
  
Sango:Good!  
  
Miroku:*thinks:Sango is so beautiful, but there's something else about her.But what is it?Did I actually fall in love with her?*  
  
Kagome:Hey guys!Umm Sango do you want to go to the hot spings with me?It will give us a good chance to talk.  
  
Sango:Sure.Let's go!^_^  
  
Kagome and Sango:*go to the hot springs*  
  
Miroku:HMMM!^________________________________________________^!  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku you do know I am right here and I can see that look on your face.  
  
Miroku:Yeah.Sure.Why do you care.  
  
Inuyasha:*grabs Miroku's robes and pulls him up in the air*Kagome's down there!And I don't want you spying on her!Got it!?  
  
Miroku:I'm not going for Kagome.Sorry.Gosh!  
  
Inuyasha:*throws Miroku to the ground**neils down and points at Miroku*I knew it!You like her.  
  
Miroku:No!No!She's all yours!  
  
Inuyasha:No!I'm talking about Sango!  
  
Miroku:*gets up and runs*Leave me alone!  
  
Inuyasha:What's his problem.I thought he loved all women.  
  
*At the hot springs*  
  
Kagome:Well.What do you want to talk about?  
  
Sango:I don't know.Kagome, I think I like... someone.What do I do?  
  
Kagome:Tell them how you feel.*thinks a second*UNLESS IT'S INUYASHA!YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S TAKEN!YOU GOT THAT!(A.N. Kagome and Inuyasha are very protective of each other)  
  
Sango:No it's not Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome:Who is it.  
  
Miroku:*finally arives**hides in a place to wherehe can't be seen but he can see them*Whew!  
  
Sango:Well you don't know him.  
  
Kagome:Wow!Well when can I meet him?  
  
Sango:Never.I love him but I don't think he feels the same way.*thinks:Miroku I do love you*  
  
Kagome:Did you tell him how you feel?I mean he should know.  
  
Sango:I already told you that I couldn't tell him.I am so afraid he will regect me that I can't tell him i love him.  
  
Kagome:So I will never get to meet him?Ever?  
  
Sango:Sorry.  
  
Miroku:*thinks:She is taken.What was i thinking?I mean she could have anybody.Why settle for a guy like me?Sango I love you anyway.**tears well up in his eyes**thinks:forever*  
  
Sango:Kagome, I think I want to be alone.I am going on a walk through the forest to think.Is that okay?  
  
Kagome :Yeah sure.go ahead.*thinks:Sango...I'm sorry*  
  
Sango:*gets dressed*Thank you.*leaves*  
  
Miroku:*hides again**carefully follows Sango*  
  
Sango:*thinks:Miroku.What do I do.There is no one else for me but you**stops and starts to cry*  
  
Miroku:*stops**thinks:Sango.Don't cry.I am here for you.I can't show you I am here though...unless I want a slap across the face.*  
  
Sango:MMMMIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOKKKKKKKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:*thinks:What did I do now.I hope she doesn't see me!*  
  
Kagome:*hears Sango scream*Well i guess Miroku is up to his old schemes!*shrugs shoulders*Oh well.Sango can defend herself**continues to bathe*  
  
Sango:Miroku I can't brig myself to say this but I..I love you.I love you more than anything.  
  
Miroku:*thinks:What?!She loves me?Hey she loves me!!!!**run out to Sango**hugs Sango*I love you too.  
  
Sango:*slaps Miroku*No!You only love my looks and my figure.Oh and every other girl in this universe!*starts to leave*  
  
Miroku:Stop!Why do you hate me so when I am around?I mean when I kissed you I felt happier than ever before.Not just because it is what switched us back but because i do truely love you.And when you and Kagome where in the hot springs and you said that you loved somebody else.I cried.And not because of your looks.but because it's you I love.  
  
Sango:*Starts to cry*Really?  
  
Miroku:Yes.  
  
Sango:*hugs Miroku**thinks for a second*Wait?Where you spying on me and Kagome again?You are such a p..  
  
Miroku:*kisses Sango*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango and Miroku got married a month later.As for Kagome and Inuyasha...Well they still have a few problems to work out.But we all know they are in love!  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&*()_+-=!@#$%^&()_+-=!@#$%^&  
  
Bjeveryday:Happy ending!Thank you all! 


End file.
